


The fear in his eyes

by AflockOfBirds



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Pinescone - Fandom
Genre: Bill Cipher - Freeform, Crossover, Fear, M/M, Murder Husbands, Possession, Stress, The beast - Freeform, pinescone, pinescone week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AflockOfBirds/pseuds/AflockOfBirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear. What an heavy feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fear in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! THis is a little ficlet for Day 4 of the Pinescone Week! I didn't had the time to beta reading so sorry for the mistakes!
> 
> Prompt of the Day: Fear/Insecurities/Flaws  
> (Also, it could be unclear in the fic sooo  
> ~~=Beast!Wirt Talking  
> ""=Bipper Talking)

All he could hear was that horrible growl.Dipper Pines was curled up on a corner of their bedroom. He couldn’t stop shacking. It was near. It was looking for Pines.  
The youngest one had been a fool. He thought that this deasese could deasepear on its own, with the help of love and cuddles and all those sweet bullshits. But he had been wrong. Oh so wrong. Wirt had been affected by the Beast and there was nothing to do about it.  
In his hurry, Pines had switch off the lights in a sort of survival gesture. But thinking about it now, it has been a shitty move. Sure the Beast could see he because he was stronger than him but him, Dipper, couldn’t be able to see it coming. His heart was racing. He felt the tears coming on the corner of his eyes. He was shaking so hard that his teeth were clacking. A sob try to find his way trhought his larynx. Shhh. He have to be quiet. He pressed his hand againts his mouth to limited the sound of the cry. 

Why does it have to happend ? Why Wirt ? Why it has to be the man he was in love with ? Everything was so perfect… Too perefect to be honest but Dipper doesn’t care about how artificial this perfection was. He was HAPPY. And once again, mystical creatures had to ruined it. Demon bastards.  
The whispers were so close now that he could feel the icy breath and presence. This is the end. Dipper Pines had come to a terrible fate. The chest-nuts haired closed his eyes as tight as he could. 

~Liberate your soul, young man. Liberate your soul as I can see your true self.  
You can fight as hard as you can, but you can’t resist to the call of Hell.~

Focus. Focusing was the key. Dipper shut his eyes even tighter and try to find something relaxing. He dig inside his memories and find something quite relaxing. Something beautiful. Something rather warm. This memory involved cuddles and kissing with Wirt in front of the fireplace during the first Winter they spent together, as a couple. He could recover it so well that he could acctually taste the sweetness of Wirt’s kisses. God he loved them. I loved Wirt’s lips. I loved Wirt’s hands. He loved Wirt. 

~I can read in your mind, This scene is quite tender  
But you can’t beat me with what in your head you find, it’s time to surrender. .. My dear Dipper.~ 

That fucking … He was delibaratly using Wirt’s voice. It was hard. So hard. But Pines was though. He fought Cipher, he had seen things that all other human beings couldn’t undale. I was stronger than that little teasing. The young man suddenly felt a wave of cold air and than fingers slid againts his cheeks. They were his. He sweard they were Wirt’s. it was so good and soft. The hands travel from his cheeks to his neck than to his hair. Dipper loved when Wirt put his hands on his hair. For a moment, Pines realesed the tension and … Slowly opened his eyes. Giagantic mistake. Almost immediatly, his pupils were caught up by those great colorful eyes. Wirt into his beast form entered into his mind. A little voice was calling someone…. Bill. The beast was calling Cipher. No. No. Please no. Everuthing exept that. Dipper tried to escape from the trap he fell into but the attraction was too strong. Withing 5 seconds, he felt a giant pain and then .. nothing. Pitch dark. Deep silence. He drown himself into the magnificent of this bestial thing’s eyes. And, Bipper had reborn.  
Cipher-the little rest of it whithin Pines - had taken back the control of this vessel that he had loved to posses. The lamentations of the Beast worked. A demoniac laught leacked out of hi slips. A laught that Dipper had learnt to forget. It was like hearing a ghost.  
« Well well well … Isn’t it nice to be back !I have to say ,I was getting bored ! Thank you , dearest one » the young man said with an acrid voice .  
At those words, he stood up and invited his mate to do the same. When the two of them where up and face to face, Bipper couldn’t help himself but kissed roughtly The Beast. 

~It’s delightful to see you again, My love. I was craving your presence.  
I couldn’t bare to stay alone, Another minute whithout you would have been like a death sentence.~

« How would have been able to resist to such call ? »

Both of them smile at each other. The Beast took the hand of Bipper and put hi slips on it. Cipher come closer to his lover and they naturally began to waltz. They didn’t done that for ages. During their dance, the youngest whispered , whithout taking his eyes off him :

« Have no fears, Love. For now on, it would be us againts the rest of the world. Like back in those days. … Now, how about showing them how to party ? »


End file.
